SOLEDAD ALEJATE DE MI
by andaswan
Summary: Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca?
1. Chapter 1

"**SOLEDAD ALEJATE DE MI"**

**RESUMEN: **

Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca? todos son humanos EXB JXA EXR

************************************************************************************************************

**Ola de nuevo!!**

bueno, primero decirles q tuve una crisis inspiracional que me choco muy fuerte!!!

y no se si saben pero yo tenia una historia aqui que decidi eliminar pues tenia una base de ella en una pelicula pero luego me di cuenta que pues lo estaba haciendo practicamente igual que la pelicula!!

y bueno decidi eliminarlo y tuve una platik conmigo misma y me dije q basta de tonterias y que siguiera con mi vida y que no deberia mezclar mis problemas pesonales con mi pasion q es escribir asi que aki estoy de nuevo con esta nueva historia que espero q les guste a todos y que tenga mejor acogida!!

besos

**Danae**


	2. Gala y Tristeza

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Edward POV**

Con este último numero pero no menos importante cerramos esta noche de gala-_bueno aquí vamos otra vez_-démosle la bienvenida al mejor pianista Edward Masen.

Cuando escuche las palabras del presentador entre al escenario que ya bien conocía recibiendo los aplausos de todo el público, no podía negar que esto me encantaba estar aquí, sentado tocando el piano con total tranquilidad y escuchar cada suspiro que el publico dejaba escapar de sus labios al escuchar cada melodía que podía escribir con mis dedos.

Cada vez que hacia esto solo pensaba en la única cosa que jamás había vivido pero que al parecer conocía muy bien.

Ayer volví a soñar con ese hermoso lugar y estaba tan cerca de descubrir por fin ese misterio que ahí me esperaba pero será tanta mi ambición que desperté en ese mismo instante sin haber descubierto nada.

Después de haber divagado en mis pensamientos eche un vistazo al publico había muchas mujeres que habían venido solas y otras con sus parejas, algunas de ellas limpiaban de sus mejillas alguna lagrima que se había escapado de sus húmedos ojos. Varias personas me habían dicho que escucharme al piano era hermoso pero también demasiado triste. Mi mejor amigo Emmet Cullen también estaba ahí, el mismo me había dicho muchas veces que con solo escucharme podía describirme si es que no me conociera tan bien como él me conoce.

Decidí terminar con la melodía que le encantaba a tía Esme ella era la mamá de Emmet pero era lo más cercano a una mamá que yo tenía, después de que mis padres murieron ellos pasaron a ser prácticamente mi familia.

Damas y caballeros, eso fue magnífico ¿no es cierto?--_el presentador hablaba con la voz un poco un poco suspirante y las personas no dejaban de aplaudir mientras me retiraba_—Damos por concluida la noche y esperamos que esta gala con fines altruistas haya sido de su agrado.

Camine hacia mi camerino para cambiarme y salir del teatro. Sabía que al salir me encontraría con mi querido amigo Emmet y de repente con su novia Rosalie Hale.

Edward amigo como siempre estuviste magnifico pero note algo raro en ti hoy—_algo raro eh? después se lo preguntaría._

Buenas noches Emmet, Rosalie –dije tomando la mano de cada uno de ellos y depositando un suave beso en la mano de Rosalie aunque no simpatizábamos mucho yo era un caballero con ella.

Muy buen concierto el de hoy Edward—dijo Rosalie supongo que le costaba un poco elogiar a alguien q no fuera ella.

Muchas gracias chicos,¿ nos vamos?—tenía muchas ganas de tomar un delicioso baño con burbujas sabia que eso podía relajarme un poco.

*****************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Iba camino al supermercado por que se había acabado mi café favorito para noches como esta en las que el insomnio me atacaba sin piedad y venia con total libertad mi querida inspiración. Muchos de mis libros habían empezado en una noche como esta y tenía la esperanza de que de esta saliera una historia magnifica.

vivo en Phoenix-Arizona junto con mis padres y mi mejor amiga Alice ella es una exlente bailarina de ballet profesional . La conocí el día en que mi querida madre me inscribió en un taller de ballet en el colegio donde ella también estudiaba.

Ella vivía con sus abuelos pues sus padres vivían en Nueva York con su hermano no los veía hace más de tres años ya que sus últimas vacaciones habían sido en ese tiempo

Alo? Alice? Si ya voy enseguida---que raro Alice nunca me llamaba a estas horas debe ser por alguna emergencia.

Subí inmediatamente a mi auto con mis compras ya hechas para ir directo a la casa de los abuelos de Alice. Cuando llegue había un alboroto fuera de la casa todo estaba lleno de policías y ambulancias. Me preocupe por que podría haberle pasado algo a mi amiga pero en ese momento la vi corriendo en mi dirección.

Oh bella…. Bella..amiga..no es posible..bella—Alice lloraba incontrolablemente mientras me abrazaba

Tranquila Alice dime que paso por que estas llorando?—le pregunte esto porque todo era muy confuso para mí pero Alice seguía llorando ,en eso vi a Jasper acercarse y con su cara llena de sufrimiento me dijo todo lo que había pasado. Supuse que le llego la hora a mis queridos tíos-abuelitos y me puse a llorar junto con mi amiga y solo Jasper estuvo ahí para consolarnos


	3. Afrontando y descubriendo

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.**

* * *

**_¡HOLA!_**

**_¡Llegue con un nuevo capítulo a ver qué les parece! Aquí veremos un poco mas de la pequeña Alice y el misterio de Bella y un poco mas de nuestro querido Edward_**

**_Bueno sin ocuparlas más, ¡les dejo leer el capi!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Alice POV**

Había tomado una decisión tenía que ir donde mis padres, osea a Nueva York. Mis abuelos dijeron explícitamente que querían ser enterrados en el mismo lugar que sus padres y sus abuelos eso quiere decir que tenía que llevarlos a Nueva York y aunque no me gustara la idea tenía que cumplir con sus deseos.

Ya había conversado con Jasper ala respecto y él me sugirió que primero debía llamar a mis padres. "_Llamar a mis padres"_ ¿y cómo se hacía eso? Tenía que tomar fuerzas para hacerlo, hace mucho tiempo que yo no los llamaba, mi abuelo era el encargado de decirles como estaba y que pronto los llamaría, pero claro que yo nunca lo hacía.

En mis últimas vacaciones ( hace por lo menos tres años) tuve una discusión fuerte con mi hermano mayor.

Estaba tan feliz. Al fin mis padres habían conocido a Jasper, mi novio, y lo mejor de todo es que a ellos les agradaba mucho, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi hermanito mayor. A él no le gustaba tanto Jasper y yo no entendía porque.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Jasper me besaba apasionadamente, acabábamos de llegar de una tarde de compras con mis padres y estábamos en mi cuarto.

Las ropas volaban por todo mi cuarto pues sabíamos que esas ropas no nos servirían en ese momento. Yo solo deseaba amar a Jasper y sabia que él me estaba demostrando lo mucho que me amaba con cada caricia que me brindaba. Cuando Jasper estaba ya preparado para hacerme suya como siempre, escuchamos unos ruidos, pero no nos separamos pues yo seguí besando a Jasper, solo pare cuando vi a mi hermano encima de mí agarrando a Jasper de los hombros y a punto de golpearlo.

Me tape con lo primero q encontré y separe a mi gran hermano de Jasper.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede?-le pregunte a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo que que es lo que me sucede?-me respondió el dando alaridos.

-Estas en la casa de nuestros padres Alice ¿Que es lo que te sucede a ti?-mi hermano siguió gritando todo pero yo no escuche nada, estaba más preocupada tratando de ver en que estado estaba el rostro de mi querido y amado Jasper.

-¿Por qué le pegaste eh?-le grite cuando vi el moretón que empezaba a formarse en la cara de m novio.

-Encima vas a defenderlo ¡pero Alice el no te respeta! –exclamo mi hermano totalmente indignado y yo ya no lo soportaba. Esto ya era pasarse de la raya.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas que no me respeta eh? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir con eso?-Prácticamente ya estábamos gritándonos y estaba segura que todos los vecinos podrían escuchar este escándalo pero tenía tanta rabia.

-Si estaba dispuesto a tener sexo contigo en la casa de tus padres, ¡no es el mejor novio que podrías tener!-¡NO! Esto si ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?.

Mira querido hermano tu mejor que nadie sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden aguantar, y para tu información no es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí en la casa, y ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme tu? ¿O me vas a decir que jamás lo hiciste en la casa de alguna de tus novias ah?-¡JA! Esa trágatela hermanito.

-Alice eres mi hermana menor ¡Dios! ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara frente a este espectáculo ah?-Sabes que mejor me voy ya no voy a discutir contigo ¡Jamás!- y con esto mi hermano salió de la habitación y solo una palabra de lo que él había dicho se me quedo grabada en la cabeza: ¡Jamás!

_**Fin del FLASH BACK**_

Después de eso mis padres se pusieron de su lado y obviamente yo agarre todas mis cosas y definitivamente me vine a vivir a Phoenix con mis abuelos, pero ahora era el momento de dejar todo eso atrás y concéntrame en la llamada que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Buenos días, ¿Con quien desea hablar_?-¡oh diablos!¿Que debía decir?_

-Eh… hola…este…soy Alice…quisiera hablar con mi madre por favor-_¡Bravo Alice ya la fregaste!_

-Señorita un placer volver a escucharla, hace tiempo que usted no llamaba_.-¡Gracias por recordármelo querida!_

Es que no había tenido tiempo Debby. Ahora si fueras tan amable ¿me podría comunicar con mi madre?-_Ahora si viene lo difícil ¿Cómo decirle esto a mamá?_

**Bella POV**

Bueno esto no era bueno, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo. Había tratado que estas palabras me convencieran al mismo tiempo que yo se las decía a Alice, pero no había tenido tanta suerte con creérmelas yo.

Jasper había llamado para decirme que Alice debía decirles a sus padres lo que había sucedido y que lo más probable era que tuviera que viajara Nueva York para el entierro de sus abuelos.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil para Alice. Yo lo presentía, ella me conto todo el percance que paso con su hermano y toda su familia y ahora tenía que enfrentar a todos.

Yo había avanzado con todo el trabajo que tenia acumulado, ya se lo había presentado a mi editor y el quedo muy contento con el avance pero me pidió explícitamente que debería tener otro avance dentro de un mes. Sé que eso es mucho tiempo para la mayoría, pero para una escritora como yo es poco.

Me dirigía a mi casa con las compras del supermercado y decidí caminar por el parque a ver que me sucedía. Ayer, como todas las noches volví a soñar con ese lugar, no comprendía que tenía que hacer ahí, nunca me había gustado el campo, y no podía descifrar el enigma que tenía ese lugar y mucho menos quien era él.

**Edward POV**

Hoy desperté más tranquilo de lo normal, había decidido no ponerme furioso por no tener idea de qué hacer con esos sueños que terminarían volviéndome loquito un día de estos. Me dije a mi mismo: "Edward deja de ser infantil, son solo sueños, algún día les encontraras significado, ya lo veras, algún día"

Llegue a la casa de Emmet a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Esme me había invitado al almuerzo, no tenía otros planes para hoy así que decidí ir, de paso conversaría un poco con Carlisle, hace tiempo que no lo veía.

Toque el timbre de la tremenda casa de los Cullen y como siempre me abrió la purta la ama de llaves: Debby. Como caballero que era la salude cordialmente con una sonrisa. Pero me daba cuenta que cada vez que yo hacía eso Debby se ponía muy colorada, pero yo no podía dejar de ser cortes ¿o sí?

-Debby, Buenos Días-la salude, pero veía aun mas su sonrojo.

-Buenos Días Señor Masen, en la sala lo espera el señor y la señora Cullen- ella siempre me hablaba con mucho respeto.

-Gracias Debby-ya conocía el camino así que fui directo a la sala de estar para encontrarme con Eme y Carlisle, Emmet dijo que llegaría más tarde con Rosalie. Así que los teníamos que esperar.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo has estado? He estado muy preocupada, hace días que no sabíamos nada de ti. Eso está muy mal de tu parte, sabes que siempre nos preocupamos-A veces Esme se sobrepasaba. Creo que todavía piensa que tengo 12 años.

Hola Esme, discúlpame por no haber venido antes, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y los conciertos de piano que Roger me ha organizado me han tenido muy ocupado-Todo eso era cierto, no le podía mentir en nada a Esme.

-Hay Edward deberías trabajar un poco menos creo que no estas comiendo, mira lo flaquito que estas- _¡Claro que si como!_

-Esme, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, creo que Emmet ya come por los dos.

- Eso es cierto querida-NO me había dado cuenta que Carlisle ya estaba aquí.

-Buenos Días Carlisle-Dije

-Hola Edward, Emmet nos ha contado que ayer estuviste esplendido en la ceremonia.

-Emmet siempre exagera-Era muy humilde como para admitir que el día de ayer estaba muy inspirado.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Debby contesto. Era una llamada para Esme.

* * *

**_En el siguiente capítulo por fin sabremos quienes son la familia de nuestra querida Alice. Y veremos un poco más acerca de nuestros protagonistas._**

**_Quería decirles a todas que pueden decirme para incluir cosas en los capis, cosas que les gusten, pero para eso necesitamos muchos reviews, muchos muchos!!!! Ya saben que kiero saber todo lo que ustedes opinan sobre este fic! Kiero que me digan todooo asi sea cosas que deba mejorar, claro que todo en el margen del respeto no?_**

**_Bueno me despido hasta mañana o hasta el domingo que subiré otro capi, todo depende de los reviews eh?_**

**_Danae_**


	4. Avion

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.

* * *

_**RESUMEN**_**: **Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca? todos son humanos EXB JXA EXR

* * *

**Hola!!**

**beuno primero quiero dedicar este capitulo a las siguientes xikas:Christti****, ****, ****AngelaSakura.13****, ****Darla Gilmore****, ****bekyabc2, muchas gracia atodas por su apoyo.**

**aqui les dejo otro capi --- espero que lo disfruten--- nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Esme contesto el teléfono y apenas vi su cara sentí como el almuerzo que teníamos planeado no se llevaría a cabo, Esme no dejaba de llorar al teléfono, no escuche nada por respeto a ella. Y luego hubo silencio y extendió el teléfono hacia mí.

-Edward, es Alice, dice que quiere hablar contigo- ¿Qué le había pasado a Alice si apenas hace dos días que había hablado con ella?

-¿Alo?¿Alice?¿Que paso?—apenas cogí el teléfono le empecé a preguntar de todo.

-Edward tranquilízate, a mi no me paso nada…-_Alice tenia la voz entrecortada y yo sabía que había estado llorando, empecé a preocuparme más por ella_-mis abuelos Edward,,, mis abuelos fallecieron…- oh Dios mío, pobre Alice.

-Alice, lo siento mucho, sabes que cuantas conmigo para lo que desees-no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.

-Bueno..Edward la verdad si necesito un favor…-que raro sonó eso Alice me podía pedir cualquier cosa sin necesidad de balbucear o sentirse avergonzada de lo que me iba a pedir.

-Claro Alice, lo que quieras-le respondí.

-Edward quiero quedarme en tu casa los días que vaya a Nueva York…solo seremos Jasper, una amiga y yo…te prometo que no molestaremos…sabes que no te pediría esto, si no fuera por lo que sucedió con Emmet además tu casa está en el centro y es lo más cercano a la casa de mis papas.

-Claro Alice sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti.¿ Cuando vendrás?

-Ay Edward, mil gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. Ya converse con mama de todo eso y Carlisle enviara su avión para poder trasladar los ataúdes y todo eso, para poder viajar hoy mismo, supongo que llegaremos a eso de las 2 de la mañana.

-Alice, ¿te gustaría que vaya a recogerte?

-Claro Edward, muchas gracias otra vez.

-No hay de que Alice, entonces te recojo en el aeropuerto, te quiero mucho Alce, cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós Edward- después de despedirse Alice colgó.

**Bella POV**

Llame a Alice para que me contara como le había ido con su familia, pero me contesto Jasper y me dijo que en ese momento Alice no se podía poner al teléfono pues estaba muy acongojada por toda la situación. Así que como buena amiga que soy decidí ir a visitarla para apoyarla.

Toque la puerta de la casa de Alice y me abrió Jasper-

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que estabas trabajando-dijo Jasper

-Hola Jasper, si estaba trabajando pero vine a ver como esta Alice, la verdad estoy muy preocupada y apenada por todo lo que está pasando-susurre muy bajito, no quería que Alice se pusiera peor si me escuchaba ya que no sabía si estaba en la sala o en su cuarto.

-Sí, te entiendo, yo también estoy igual, ya no se qué hacer, a veces no quiere comer, y no ha dormido nada desde lo que paso, ya converso con su madre y creo que eso la dejo un poco intranquila, pero ella dice que está bien-pobre Jasper se veía tan mal, seguramente estaba sufriendo mucho con todo esto,

-Bueno Jasper supongo que esto pasara, me gustaría hablar con ella ahora, ¿está en su cuarto?

-Si pasa, ya sabes el camino. Me quedare aquí para que puedan conversar solas un momento.

-Ok, gracias.

Subí al cuarto de Alice y la encontré sentada en el suelo viendo un álbum de fotos.

-Alice querida, vine a verte amiga, ¿estás bien?-le toque el hombro por que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba ahí.

-Oh…Bella… disculpa todo este desorden…solo que he estado mal..-cuando Alice volteo a verme y empezó a hablar me quede estática…esa no era mi amiga..Alice siempre irradiaba felicidad en donde estuviera…pero ahora que la veía así, despeinada, sin maquillaje, demacrada, me causo un choque emocional y solo pude abrazarla.

-Alice…cuanto lo siento…debí haber venido antes…no sabía que estabas tan mal… ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-había comenzado a llorar con Alice.

-Bella…no quería molestarte con esto…tú tienes que trabajar…tenias que encontrar tu inspiración…yo solo te iba a estorbar con todo esto…-me enfurecí con las palabras de Alice.

-¿Cómo? Alice tu no me puedes decir eso, tu eres mucho más importante que mi maldito trabajo. No quiero que me vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿me entendiste? Nunca más lo vuelvas a decir

-Ay..Bella…gracias…eres muy buena conmigo… te quiero mucho amiga…

-Alice yo también te quiero…

En ese momento sobraban las palabras, solo quería quedarme con ella, así abrazadas, solo eso bastaba para saber que ella podía contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Bella…quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Alice un poco más calmada.

-Dime Alice, lo que quieras-le respondí.

-Bella, quiero que me acompañes a Nueva York, voy a viajar ahora mismo si es posible, ya converse con mis padres y si decides ir, puedo arreglar todo para en un instante para que vengas-Alice pronuncio todo esto muy rápido como si temiera que yo le fuera a decir que no…_ ¿espera le diría que sí?_

-Alice…yo…no se…

-Bella por favor, eres la única amiga incondicional que tengo, te necesito amiga, por favor.

-Alice…está bien pero tengo que avisarle a Stefan para que me espere…- no pude decir más porque Alice ya estaba encima mío abrazándome y llenándome la cara de besos.

-Gracias Bella…te lo agradezco tanto… esto es muy importante para mí- estaba feliz por la reacción de Alice aunque no me esperaba que fuera tan efusiva.

-Ok Alice, claro que te acompañare pero primero le avisare a Stefan y luego tengo que comprar cosas para viajar allá-mientras decía esto Alice ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…_eso no está bien_…algo malo me sucederá.

-No tontita…viajaremos en el avión privado de papá, el lo está mandando para poder viajar ahora mismo, y pues ya sabes…para poder llevar los ataúdes y por lo de comprar cosas no te preocupes que ya vemos allá, ahora mueve tu trasero y baja de una vez para irnos al aeropuerto,

-¿Qué? ¿Así de rápido?-dije pasmada.

-Si Bella ya sabía que dirías que si, así que me adelante a algunas cosas… ahora vámonos de una vez.

-Está bien Alice, sabes estoy feliz por fin conoceré a tus padres, a tu hermano y a su novia-siempre había querido conocerlos solo que por el trabajo no había podido acompañar a Alice en sus viajes.

-Si ellos también quieren conocerte, Eme siempre me pidió que te llevara después de todos los años que fuimos amigas, y Emmet siempre se reía de todo lo que le contaba de ti, siempre me dijo que te preferiría a ti como su hermana, también conocerás a mi mejor amigo, presiento que se llevaran muy bien.

Me estaban preparando mentalmente para el viaje en avión que íbamos a hacer, nunca me gusto viajar en avión, pero esto iba a ser diferente, el avión era solo para nosotros, supongo que eso ayudaría.

* * *

**Bueno xikas , keria agradecer a todas las que me pusieron en story alert,author alert, favorite author y en favorite story, pero xikas no les va acostar mas de 10 segundos dejarme un review... saben lo reviews son coooo el incentivo para que sigamos escribiendo y la verdad tengo muchos deseos de que este fic se llene de muchos reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Como ya les dije el capitulo anterior quiero que me digan tood lo que piensen del fic, que le falta o que le sobra o si kieren que incluya algo que sea de su agrado!!!!!**

**mañana empiezan mis clases en la universidad asi que supongo que no tendre mucho tiempo para subir capi pronto, aunque si me dejan muchos reviews hare todo lo posible para subir el capi el miercoles o a mas tardar el jueves. **

**YA SE IMAGINARAN QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPI bELLA Y EDWARD POR FIN SE CONOCERAN!!!!!!**

**¿QUE PASARA? ¿cOMO REACCIONARAN? ¿ sUCEDERA ALGO SORPRENDENTE?**

**bueno ahora si, bye, cuidense mucho y que le vaya bien en todo lo que hacen.**

**Danae**

r


	5. Amor a primera vista

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.

* * *

**RESUMEN****: **Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca? todos son humanos EXB JXA EXR,

* * *

Hola!! Aquí otra vez!! Quería pedirles disculpas por demorarme pero ya saben la "U" me está matando!!!!!! No puedo creer que recién sea la primera semana y ya tenga un monton de trabajos!!!

Bueno keria agradecer a las xikas lindas que me dejan reviews!!1 muchas gracias xikas me suben el animo!!

Bekyabc2, liloc, pukichick, Gabriela Cullen, , christti.

Keria dedicar este capítulo a bekyabc2 porque ella adivino más o menos de que iba este capítulo!! Espero que te guste!!!

Bueno aki les dejo el capi q tanto estaban esperando eh!!!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tenía entendido que llegaríamos a Nueva York a las 2:00 a.m. Tenía que buscar un hotel para quedarme, ¿habría uno por ahí cerca?, ¿pero el hotel me quedaría cerca de la casa de Alice?

Ella no me había comentado nada al respecto, y me daba mucha pena preguntarle…sabia que ella era mi mejor amiga…pero ella siempre había tenido mucho más dinero que yo y para mí eso marcaba mucho las diferencias… como que ahora estemos viajando en el avión de sus papás…y siempre se empeñaba en gastar su dinero conmigo y eso a veces me incomodaba… ya se lo había dicho pero ella era tan terca… siempre me decía que lo tomara como muestra de su afecto hacia mí. Y eso hacia la mayoría de veces.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del piloto.

-Damas y caballero, en aproximadamente 15 minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York, espero que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado.

No podía creer que me había pasado todo el vuelo pensando. No había dormido nada, lo lamente por que no había soñado, esos sueños me volverían loca algún día, pero todo valía la pena con tal de que algún día pueda averiguar qué es lo que se oculta en él.

-Bella, ya debemos alistarnos para bajar-dijo Alice tocándome el hombro.

-Si Alice, ya estoy lista- apenas dije eso sentí algo…me iba a pasar algo, lo presentía, ¿pero qué sería?... solo espero no morirme, seria lo ultimo que me faltaba.

Sentí como aterrizaba el avión, esta era la parte que mas detestaba de los vuelos, felizmente fue un aterrizaje suave.

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, Carlisle me había dado las indicaciones para saber donde aterrizaría el avión, como era de el, la sal de aterrizaje también era privada y podía esperar a Alice tranquilamente al pie de las escaleras por donde saldría.

El avión ya había aterrizado y ya me podía acercar porque ya estaba completamente detenido, vi como ponían la escalera para que bajaran por ahí. Lentamente se abrió la puerta y fue ahí cuando la vi.

_Cuando le mire a los ojos  
mi mente perpleja se quedó,  
mi cuerpo se inquieto  
pero los latidos de este corazón  
solo querían estar cerca de ella._

_Solo me podía fijar en ella,  
ya que ni los ruidos ni la gente  
le borraban de mi mente,_

_fue su mirada intrigante  
y los gestos de su cara,  
los que me hicieron no poder olvidarla.  
No eras ella, si no yo_

_el chico que la miro,  
el que se quedo parado,  
perplejo y muchas cosas más...  
pero si fue ella,  
la chica más bella,  
la que me saludo,  
y me enamoro para toda la vida._

Su cabello era castaño, sus labios eran rosados, sus ojos…_ay sus ojos_…eran color chocolate, su piel…_que hermosa piel_…era igual de pálida que la mía, las mejilla se le tiñeron de un bonito color rosa, debió ser porque se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

Al llegar a los últimos escalones vi el terror cruzar por su mirada, no lo pensé ni un segundo y me acerque a ella en un rápido movimiento para sostenerla pues estaba a punto de caerse. La tome de la cintura para que pudiera pararse con mayor facilidad, pero cuando ella levanto la mirada me vi sumergida en ella, sus ojos me atraparon, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así… ella debía estar incomoda, así que la solté al mismo tiempo que Alice fingía tener tos para llamar nuestra atención.

-Bueno Edward, ya veo que conociste a mi mejor amiga, ella es Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella--Su nombre le quedaba perfectamente, _"Bella"_, ella era hermosa, la musa más grandiosa que alguien podría tener.

-Mucho gusto Bella, disculpa si te incomode--no quería que ella pensara mal de mí, tenía que disculparme.

-El gusto es mío, no te preocupes y gracias por salvarme, a veces soy muy torpe-- _¿torpe?_, ¿cómo podría ser torpe un ser tan maravilloso como ella?

-Bueno Edward, ¿Cómo estás?— dijo Alice salvándome de seguir mirándola.

-Bien Alice, pero ahora mejor por verte, ¿ por qué no me das un abraso eh?—Alice había sido mi mejor amiga siempre, a pesar de que ella se fue a vivir con sus abuelos, siempre nos manteníamos en contacto.

-Sabes que soy celoso Edward, si yo fuera tu no abrazaría a Alice—subí la mirada y me encontré con un sonriente Jasper.

-Jasper, mucho tiempo sin verte, espero que todo te haya ido bien—Jasper me caía muy bien, por eso había estado conversando con Emmet para que se dejara de bobadas con él.

-Gracias- me respondió.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos ¿no?—dijo Alice.

-Uhmm… Alice…primero debo encontrar un hotel donde quedarme…y me tienes que dejar la dirección de tu casa--¿_hotel_?, ¿ella no se quedaría en mi casa?

-Bella, ¿de qué me estás hablando?, tú te quedaras conmigo y con Jasper en la casa de Edward—dijo Alice como regañándola.

-Alice, yo no quiero incomodar—le respondió Bella.

-Bella, tu no incomodas, yo le pedí a Alice que se quedaran en mi casa, creo que serán buena compañía—"_ en especial tu"._Le dije esto para que no se sintiera mas incomoda pero al parecer fue peor porque sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse de un color carmín muy fuerte…me parecía tan adorable.

-Uhmm…gracias-me respondió ella bajando la mirada

Bella POV

Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo primero que vi fueron esas escaleras, solo esperaba no caerme.

Luego sentí una mirada en mi, inspeccione el área, pensé que todo estaría vacio, parecía una de esas salas de aterrizaje privadas así que no entendía que hacia ese chico allí.

Cundo estuve más cerca lo vi con detenimiento, parecía que estaba viendo un ángel, se veía tan hermoso con el chaqueta, era un poco más alto que yo, delgado pero en forma, tenía el cabello color bronce, su piel era pálida igual que la mía, deje lo mejor para el final…_sus ojos_… sus ojos eran verdes, los ojos más bellos que haya visto en mi vida.

Estaba tan ensimismada, viendo a aquel perfecto ser, que no me di cuenta que estaba a punto de tropezar conmigo misma, cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego, en vez de so sentí como unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban de la cintura para que me parara.

Levante mi mirada y enseguida lo lamente, pensé que había muerto y estaba en el cielo viendo al ángel más hermoso de todos los ángeles, me perdí en sus ojos esmeralda, no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que estaba pensando de él. Se separo de mi, debió percibir que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y por eso se fue.

En ese momento llego Alice y estuvimos conversando un rato, me lo presento, supe que su nombre era Edward, que nombre tan lindo, también me entere que dormiríamos en su casa. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando él dijo que seriamos buena compañía para él, desearía que se estuviera refiriendo a mí y no a todos en conjunto.

* * *

Que tal xikas? Estuvo lindo? Feo? O más o menos?? Por fa necesito saber todas las opiniones… kiero muchos reviews eh!!

Bekyabc2: espero que te haya gustado, como ya dije al principio es un capi dedicado a ti, xq adivinaste sin querer la idea que yo tenía para hacer este capitulo.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi, supongo que lo pondré mañana!!! Es que mañana no tengo clases asi que mejora para todas nosotras…

Besos a todas y no se olviden de clikear en el botoncito verde de abajo!!!

Danae


	6. intento de beso

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer

**: **Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.

* * *

_**RESUMEN**_**: **Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca? todos son humanos EXB JXA EXR.

* * *

**Bella POV**

En todo el camino estuvimos callados, yo no le quitaba la mirada a Edward, era tan perfecto, por el retrovisor, cada vez que el me pillaba mirándolo, sonreía, con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca, y como era de esperarse yo me ponía roja como un tomate. Y eso lo hacía sonreír más, empezaba a sospechar que el se estaba dando cuanta que me gustaba mucho, pero eso no debía ser así, yo jamás podría estar con él…osea mírenlo y luego mírenme a mi….es ilógico que a alguien como él le guste alguien tan normal como yo.

Apenas llegamos Edward se apresuro al bajar, me abrió la puerta trasera y me tendió la mano para que bajara. La tome sin pensarlo dos veces y sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago y en todo mi cuerpo por el roce de nuestras manos, el no paraba de sonreír y yo no paraba de estar sonrojada,

-Bella, deja de mirar a Edward y tu dejas de mirar a Bella—dijo Alice haciendo que por primera vez pueda ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Edward.

-Ok, ok, está bien Alice pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es tan bonita—le respondió Edward mirando profundamente.

-Si Edward lo sé, pero deberíamos ya entrar a la casa porque necesitamos dormir, mañana iremos temprano a mi casa para el velorio y todo eso—dijo Alice, _uy pobrecita ella está sufriendo y nosotros acá no paramos de sonreí_r…¡que desconsiderados!

-Si Alice, lo siento mucho—le dije yo en estos momentos me estaba sintiendo muy mal por esto.

-No Bella no te preocupes por mi solo quiero que Edward abra la puerta para que yo y Jasper podamos entrar, tú te puedes quedar a conversar con Edward así se conocen mejor ¿no?

-Ok Alice--dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de su casa, no me había percatado de lo hermosa y grande que era, supuse que Edward también tenía dinero.

-Tu casa es muy hermosa Edward--le dije yo apreciando toda la casa cuando entramos y prendió la luz de la sala. él se acerco peligrosamente hacia mí, me rodeo y me dijo al oído.

-Nada comparada contigo—sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído y de mi cuello, me estremecía la instante por la cercanía y por el placer que había sentido.

Me dije a mi misma que no debería reaccionar así por una cosa tan pequeña y que el parecía disfrutar tanto.

-Alice, en el segundo piso esta la habitación que preparo Steve para Jasper y tu, siéntete en la libertad de coger cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que estás en tu casa y lo mismo para ti Bella, no quiero que te sientas incomoda con tu estancia en mi casa, tu cuarto esta en el tercer piso, ¿te ayudo a llevar tus maletas?—me pregunto Edward _¿no podía dejar de ser tan lindo y caballeroso?_

-Uhmm…ok gracias--le respondí yo, dudando un poco si abusaría de su caballerosidad.

Subimos detrás de Jasper y Alice, cuando ellos entraron a su cuarto nos dijeron buenas noches y que mañana deberíamos despertar temprano. Luego seguimos subiendo al tercer piso en silencio, cuando llegamos vi que había dos dormitorios me pregunte cual sería el mío pero en ese momento Edward abrió la puerta de la derecha y entro.

-Bueno Bella, este es tu cuarto espero que te sientas cómoda, cualquier cosa mi cuarto está al frente, no dudes en tocar si te hace falta algo—dijo Edward, me sorprendí y me alegre mucho cuando me dijo que su dormitorio era el de la izquierda.

-Gracias Edward es muy amable de tu parte lo que haces por Alice y por mi-le dije yo para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto—me respondió.

En ese momento nos quedamos callados, el me miraba con un punto de frustración en sus ojos, me pregunte que le podría estar causando esa incomodidad pero en ese instante él empezó a caminar en mi dirección, se paró a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, mi respiración estaba entrecortada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no sabía si avanzar o retroceder, había algo en mí que me decía _"bésalo", _pero había otra parte que me decía que esto era imposible _"lo acabas de conocer hace 2 horas"_

Pero el decidió por los dos.

-Buenas noches Bella—dijo y salió de mi cuarto.

**Edward POV**

No sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo mi corazón había estado dormido, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sentí el calor en mi pecho y las mariposas en el estomago_" porque los varones también tenemos mariposas en el estomago". _Solo sabía que, desde que esa hermosa musa había llegado a mi vida, todo cambiaria.

Había estado a punto de besarla, no pude resistir la curiosidad de tener sus labios sobre los míos, pero deduje que todavía no era el momento, pude ver en sus ojos la indecisión y por eso me detuve no quería obligarla a nada y por eso salí de su habitación. Estaba luchando conmigo mismo para no salir a buscarla otra vez.

Tenia que dormir lo que quedaba de la noche para salir con Alice mañana para su casa y apoyar a la familia Cullen en todo esto que se les venía. Me acosté y me dormí con una sola imagen en mi cabeza. Era la imagen de _"mi Bella" _bajando del avion.

* * *

**Bueno xikas primero que todo quiero pedirles mil disculpas por el retrasoooo, es que la universidad me tiene loca, ya se que el viernes no tenia clases pero aproveche para hacer lo deberes que tenia y pues no me lacanzo el tiempo para nada mas y el resto del fin de semana fui la esclava de mi mama, tuve que limpiar mi casa todo el dia.**

**y tambien kiero pedir disculaps por este capitulo tan cortito, pero todo tiene una explicacion, y bueno es q este no es todo el capitulo si no es que el capitulo entero me estaba quedando algo grande y pues decidi cortarlo ca y ya despues subir la otra parte del mismo.**

**bueno ojala que no manden a los vulturis para que me torturen.**

**las kiero mucho a todas/os...jejeje si tengo a un chico que lee mi fic...gracias primito por tu apoyo.**

**besos a todos **

**Danae**


	7. Adios!

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer

**: **Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.

* * *

_**RESUMEN**_**: **Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca? todos son humanos EXB JXA EXR.

* * *

**_Bueno xikas/os mil disculpas por no haber subido antes, se q no es excusa pero la "U" me está volviendo locaaaa y bueno todos los trabajos…. Bueno aki les dejo el cap nos vemos abajo!!!!!!!!_**

**_Este capi esta dedicado a mi abuela y a toda mi familia. Gracias Maty, te amo!_**

* * *

**Bella POV**

No había podido dormir casi nada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen del rostro de Edward invadía mi mente, no es que no me gustara verlo a cada momento, es solo que cada vez que lo hacía recordaba lo cerca que había estado de besarlo, me preguntaba una y otra vez porque él se había ido tan rápido...quizás se arrepintió de lo que estaba intentando hacer o tal vez, al igual que yo todavía no estaba seguro de dar ese paso.

Había acompañado a Alice en el funeral, quería que ella sintiera que yo estaría siempre con ella, para todo lo que necesitara. Jasper y Edward también estaban con nosotras, después de una breve presentación de toda la familia, decidimos ir a descansar un poco, Mañana seria otro día.

**Alice POV**

En el funeral podías sentir todo el amor y el dolor que había en el ambiente, toda mi familia estaba reunida, querían ver partir a los abuelos con ese amor infinito que ellos les tenían a toda su familia en especial a sus nietos, mis abuelos habían sido geniales conmigo, con mi hermano y con todos mis primos, la fortaleza de mi abuela siempre estaría presente conmigo jamás podre olvidarla, siempre la querré aunque me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de ellos, se que en este momento ellos pueden sentir cuanto los ame y cuanto los amare por siempre.

Deje escrito una carta para ellos en el ataúd de mi abuela, quería que ellos lo tuvieran y supieran que era lo que había pasado en esos momentos.

_Al principio todo fue confuso, había gente llorando y gritando._

_Todavía tenía algunas dudas, de la nada sentí que alguien me abrazo, y al hacerlo me decía "tranquila"_

_Después de todo logre comprender o mejor dicho me di cuenta que yo también lloraba._

_Había entendido que en mi vida desde hoy me faltaría algo, que desde ese maldito momento mi vida había cambiado para siempre._

_Sentí que los días más felices de toda mi infancia tan solo ahora serian un recuerdo vago._

_Sabía que ya no habría más días de la madre o las lindas navidades que pasaba con toda la familia, esos días en los que mi abuela cumplía años ya no serian días para celebrar sino solo para recordar._

_Pero a pesar de todo el dolor que me causaba todo aquello, sé que mi abuela había pedido que, al morir ella, no lloráramos. Ella tenía una canción que le encantaba y que cuando estaba enferma la cantaba mucho._

_Nunca pensé que llegaría,_

_Nunca creí en ese momento,_

_Te cambia la vida_

_Sin que tengas nada para seguirla,_

_Te cambia y no piensas_

_En lo que te olvidas..._

_...y te despiertas un buen día,_

_Lo ves todo al revés._

_Miras atrás, ves tu camino,_

_el que hicieron tus pies,_

_y mandas besos para todos_

_los que no volverás a ver,_

_Que cuando me vaya_

_no caiga una lagrima por mí,_

_que solo quede la amistad,_

_tantos sueños que recordar..._

_Que cuando me vaya_

_y coja ese tren una vez mas_

_y ya no entre por mi ventana_

_Ese dulce olor a sal..._

_Que cuando me vaya de aquí,_

_de mi tierra, de mi gente,_

_de mi tierra la que me vio nacer_

_la que me vio crecer_

_la que me vio ganar_

_y me enseño a perder..._

_Que cuando me vaya_

_no caiga una lagrima por mí,_

_que solo quede la amistad,_

_tantos sueños que recordar..._

_Y perdón abuela querida por no haber cumplido tu deseo, porque si abuela, si lloramos por ti y mucho, sabía que lo habías pedido pero no podía contenerme, no viendo a todoa mi familia sufrir por tu muerte no viendo llorar desconsoladamente a personas que tanto mao y que tu tanto amste._

_Perdón, Maty, perdón_

_Alice,_

Después de todo esto sabía que no podría seguir normalmente, pero por mis abuelos lo iba a intentar, Jasper me ayudaría, al igual que Bella y Edward, ellos también me ayudarían a superar este mal rato.

Mañana seria otro dia.

* * *

**_Se que es corto xikas/os y casi no dice nada. pero es un capitulo que me gusta mucho saben les contare q hace poco mas de un mes mi abuela fallecio, por eso es q esa carta que esta ahi es practicamente lo que yo senti en ese momento asi que tenia que escribirlo pero ovbiamente aplicandolo a la historia,_**

**_Les prometo, no les juro que por todo el tiempo que me demore y por no haberles dado un capitulo de calidad, les publicare otro eld ia sabdo y otro el dia domingo, espero q me perdonen el retraso y todo esto ok?_**

**_bueno ya me voy. beoso a todas/os_**

**_Danae_**


	8. Cita con Edward Masen

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer

: Los personajes como todos saben son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y bueno la historia es de esta retorcida cabezita.

* * *

_**RESUMEN**_**: **Edward Masen un reconocido pianista tiene todo menos una cosa que no lo deja vivir en paz. Bella Swan es una escritora súper famosa pero nunca ha vivido todo lo que ella relata en sus libros. ¿Podrá ser que cada uno encuentre lo que busca? todos son humanos EXB JXA EXR.

* * *

**_Ola! _**

**_mmmm, keria agradecer a todos por no haberme odiado por haber tardado tanto! y bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulito!_**

**_espero que sea de su agrado!_**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Después del funeral, había decidido algo, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda. No sabía como decírselo, ella estaba todavía dolida y podía pensar que yo era un insensible, un tonto insensible que se había enamorado de su amiga en medio de la tragedia que estaba pasando su familia. Sabía que ella me conocía de toda la vida y si se lo explicaba de la manera adecuada ella lo entendería. Esperé que pasara un día para que pudiera conversar con ella mas tranquilamente.

En todo ese día me había dado cuenta de toda la fascinación que sentía por Bella, ella era tan diferente, no solo en su aspecto físico, sino todo lo contrario eran sus emociones lo que más me atraía de ella, no reaccionaba de acuerdo a los estándares establecidos por las mujeres, eso era lo más fascínate de ella. Decidí abordar a Alice en la mañana para que pudiera llevar el plan en lo restara del día, no sabía que podía responderme Bella pero para eso estaría Alice, para aconsejarme.

-Alice, necesito hablar contigo un momento por favor—al decir eso me encontré con la sonrisa radiante de mi mejor amiga por lo que supuse que ella ya suponía porque quería hablar con ella.

-Claro Edward, ayúdame a llevar estas cosas a la cocina y después hablamos—me respondió con un guiño.

Caminamos juntos llevando las tazas y cubiertos el desayuno, cuando terminamos de asear toda la mesa pude ver los ojos curiosos de Bella y Jasper, solo pude responderles con una sonrisa que últimamente se hacia mas frecuente en mi, lo cual era completamente extraño para todos incluso para mi.

-Bueno Edward ¿para que soy buena eh?--me pregunto Alice con esa peculiar sonrisa _de "ya lo sé todo"_

_-_Alice, no se por donde comenzar, supongo que me has notado un tanto extraño estos días, y no quiero ser impertinente con esto que te voy a pedir…—mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano de Alice sobre mi boca.

-Edward ¿desde cuándo te andas con rodeos conmigo?—exigió saber todavía con esa sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Bueno…

-Bueno nada Edward, está bien te ayudare con Bella, no necesitas sentirte culpable por eso, yo soy la mejor amiga de los dos y la verdad he estado deseando alguien tan bueno como tú para Bella por tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo, así que…¿qué planes tienes?—solto todo eso en menos de 30 segundos y yo me quede en shock completo.

-¡Edward te estoy hablando!—dijo Alice para sacarme del shock.

-Gracias Alice, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi—le respondí realmente contento porque sabía que ella ayudaría en lo que tenía planeado para mi ángel divino.

**Bella POV**

Todo el tiempo que había pasado en casa de Edward, me iba dando cuenta que cada día me impresionaba mas, el era perfecto, tenía tantas cosas de la cuales estar orgulloso pero era una persona tan humilde…no podía creer que había algo en lo que Edward Masen o fuera bueno.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, veo que por ahí se asoma. Todavía no podía insensibilizarme a su belleza, cada vez que lo veía ya sabía que tenía que acordarme de respirara porque si no quedaría desmayada en medio de la sala en cualquier momento.

Lo vi dudar en la entrada de la sala, ¿era mi imaginación o estaba nervioso?. Lentamente lo vi acercarse hacia mí y se quedo parado delante del sofá que yo ocupaba. Vi que abría su boca y segundos después la cerraba con una mueca. Otra vez lo vi abrir la boca pero esta vez si salían las palabras.

-Hola Bella…mmm… me estaba preguntando…¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?—pregunto llevándose una mano al cabello, con un suave tono y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No. no tenía nada planeado, ¿Por qué?-. y luego cai en la cuenta que era una estúpida al preguntar eso, automáticamente al ver una sonrisa torcida curvarse en sus labios mi cara se convirtió en un farolito de navidad.

Otra vez lo vi dudar, pero esta vez tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos.

-Bella, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo, claro solo si tu quieres-- Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras subió lentamente su mano y la deposito suavemente en mi mejilla—Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Sus palabras más la cercanía que manteníamos el uno del otro ocasiono que mi mente se nublara y no encontré las palabras que le expresarían que me moría por estar a solas con el.

-Bella… ¿estás bien?—pregunto con un matiz preocupado en la voz.

-Si—le respondí cuando pude recuperar el aliento.

-Y bueno ¿qué dices?—volvió a preguntar.

-Claro Edward, a mí también me gustaría estar un rato contigo—le respondí completamente roja.

Y ahí estaba su sonrisa torcida que se había vuelto en mi favorita, eran sus sonrisas las únicas que podían acelerar y pararme el corazón al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno… supongo que esto significa que necesitas arreglarte Bella—No supe en qué momento había llegado Alice, lo más probable es que haya escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Qué hace aquí Alice?—le pregunte.

-Esperando a que Edward te suelte y pueda llevarte arriba para vestirte y arreglarte para tu cita con Edward—me respondió ella.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta que todavía tenía la mano de Edward en mi rostro y que Alice había unido dos palabras en una misma oración, _"Edward" y "cita"_, obviamente me sonroje al instante.

-Ya Bella, deja de sonrojarte que me das risa—me dijo Alice a la vez que me cogía de la mano y me llevada casi volando al segundo piso.

Mientras Alice me llevaba pude ver otra vez la magnífica sonrisa de Edward estas ves tenía un matiz de diversión en el rostro.

**Alice POV**

Sabía que mis amigos se gustaban, lo supe desde que llegamos y Edward vio a bella o viceversa, e3l hecho es que no tenía tiempo para ponerme a pensar en eso, luego del funeral de mis abuelos supe que debería darme un descanso, todavía no estaba en buenos términos con mi familia, aunque por todo este asunto ya nos habíamos unido mas, incluso hable s con Emmet y pues supe que ya no iba a ver más roces desagradables entre Jasper y el, eso me tenia contenta.

Después de haber hablado con Edward sobre Bella, llegue a la conclusión que mi mejor amigo estaba _completa e irremediablemente_ enamorado de Bella. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, jamás en toda mi vida lo había visto hablar de esa manera refiriéndose a una mujer. Jamás había visto en sus ojos ese brillo tan particular, que al parecer le hacía suspirar.

Tenía que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que su relación sea maravillosa, no tenia dudas que ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero conociéndolos sabia que iban a necesitar de un empujoncito…_o de varios_… para que todo saliera bien.

Había escuchado su conversación a escondidas e interrumpí en el momento exacto. Si todo salía según mis cuentas Bella se vería hermosa hoy.

-Bella querida, esto es muy importante, tiene menos de una hora para estar lista, así que necesito que dejes de pensar en Edward un segundo y me pongas atención a mi—le dije chasqueando los dedos en su rostro porque Bella estaba probablemente en la luna en este momento.

-Está bien Alice te escucho—me respondió ella, rodando los ojos.

-Ok, este es el plan, tengo el vestido perfecto para ti y no me mires con esa cara porque vas a ir como yo diga, tu solo tienes que ir a darte una ducha con abundantes sales marinas para que te relajes y salir en 25 minutos para que te vistas y yo pueda maquillarte.

-Ok, solo te pido que no me hagas utilizar tacos, no pienso pasar el ridículo delante de Edward por mi torpeza—me dijo Bella.

-No señorita, hoy yo digo como sale sy punto no quiero nada de peros¿ esta bien?—le dije con la esperanza que todavía mi amiga no pudiera negarse a lo que yo le decía.

Me encantaba poder vestir a Bella, ella siempre había sido mi maniquí o mi modelo como lo prefieran, pero esta era una ocasión especial y todo tenia que salir muy bien, los tacones no eran tan altos a decir verdad y pues si Bella tropezaba, Edward estaría ahí para sostenerla.

Mi plan era perfecto.

* * *

**_Ola de nuevo!!_**

**_bueno primero que todo keria agradecer todos lo reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora! no me puedo quejar por que son lo maximo!!_**

**_supongo q sabran q vamos por los 36 reviews hasta el momento...ustedes creen q podamos llegar a los 45?? yo creo q si se puede no??_**

**_tambien keria agradecer por los alertas y los favoritos, pero keria pedirles atodos los que me tiene en sus favoritos y en sus alertas q me dejen un review por q cooo lei en un fic los reviews son la paga de un fanficker y la verdad me hace muxa ilusion q me digan q la historia les esta gustando o de los contario tbn me gustaria q me lo dijeran._**

**_bueno en este capi vemos un poco mas de acercamiento entre edward y bella no????_**

**_que sera lo q edward ha preparado para bella?? bueno eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo asi q no se lo pierdan._**

**_por otro lado, necesito ayuda, bueno he decidido poner un poco del vestuario de los personajes en mi perfil el problema es q no se como hacerlo por eso es que necesito su ayuda, si alguien se apiada de mi pues me gustaria q me contactaran, mi correo es l_**

**_ l l o a s a 9 9 0 0 h o t m a i l . c o m TODO JUNTO bueno eso es todo nos leemos pronto..._**

**Danae**


End file.
